The failed executive
by Azurknight
Summary: Part 1 of 3 this trilogy Tatsuya Suou the Paradox boy recieves help from the mysterious horned girl calling herself princess virgo


Ch.1 Princess Virgo

Tatsuya Suou a pardox to a new world created by him and his freinds they chose to forget each other and the adventure they shared together to prevent the crawling chaos from fufiling the oracle of maia Tatsuya however couldn't bear the loss of his friends and chose not to forget them thus making him a paradox in the new world and ultimately incomplete. He wanders throughout Sumaru City trying to correct his selfish desire and make it right at the time now he's looking for information on the whereabouts of Tatsuya Sudou the JOKER a contract serial killer who people call on their cell phones by dialing their own numbe. Suou gathers info from rumors at Sushi Gaten and Double Slash via rumomongers and boards which lead him to the Sanitarium on there he approaches the back intrance following the animal trails he knew from his last trip up the mountain. he enters the door and sees a bunch of doctors and nurses murdered from an unknown weapon the injuries were too strange and he hears a voice shouting *Where's Sudou* he runs twoards the voice and sees a small girl wearing a dark coat with black shoes and pants, a purple scarf and wearing a mask with a purple gem imbeded in it. Tatsuya pulls out his sword just to be safe and looks closer at the girl now noticing that she had pink hair and had cat ear-like horns but she was just a kid how could she be so dangerous.

Tatsuya walks closer to talk and sees her kill another doctor without a weapon using a power that wasn't a persona but like a mighty force *What did do!?* Tatsuya asked loudly the girl turns her head and looks at him *I'm a wizard and I can do anything like this* she swings her hand and begins to summon a persona (Que boss music) ?:I'm am Princess Virgo the new lead exectutive of the masked circle and your death Tatsuya Suou. Tatsuya: The masked circle so he's trying create a new one huh very well. The two summon their persona's Tatsuya opens with gigantic fist from his Apollo which hurts Virgo a little but she counters with her own persona Reverse Cronos and uses Garudyne which hurts Tatsuya a little to which he responds with agidyne the two just exchange blow after blow until Virgo faints from her injuries. Tatsuya walks up to her body and pulls off her mask and just as he suspected she was just a kid and becomes disgusted at the idea of the masked circle recruting kids Sudou went too far this time. he could'nt just leave her there and picks her up and carries her with him until he reaches the 3rd floor of the sanitarium

The way up was horrifying the staff was gone except one nurse who Tatsuya told to leave but she refused and then in his room was Tatsuya Sudou the JOKER who was mumbling about voices and stood up wearing a trenchcoat and a paper bag on his face *I found you Sudou what are thinking recruting kids into the masked circle and killing people with the Joker game* Tatsuya said in anger *HYAHYAHYA don't blame me the voices said to and then said forget it we don't need the masked circle so I told the kid to beat it* Sudou said in a oddly calm tone then Virgo woke up in Tatuya's arms (he Piggy back carried her) she looks and immeditatly yells at Sudou *You liar you said I was going to be important to changing the world* Sudou laughs again in an insane manner and responds by saying *The voices said to try it but then they said you were not gonna cut it so I had to terminate your contract at least you got to keep the outfit and Persona you little brat* Virgo summons her persona to attack but Sudou warps away before it could connect.

Virgo starts crying and falls to her knees *Why does everyone and everything hate me what did I do* she cries out Tatsuya feeling bad walks up to her and pats her head *Hey it can't be all bad I've been through a lot* Tatsuya tries to comfort her *You can't possibly know what it's like for me everyone looks at me like I'm a freak* She argues *I don't think you're a freak your just a kid* Tatsuya retorts Virgo stands up and looks at Tatsuya *I still want revenge on Sudou and whoever these voices are I'm coming with you Tatsuya Suou* Virgo says Tatsuya realizes that he can't say no to this girl and accepts *What's your name your real name* asks she awnsers with * Call me Kaede but in public call me by assumed name please* the two shake hands and follow the next lead they can find. however Kaede wears her mask in public to avoid attention from the police and says that she's part of a group that wears masks all the time due to a rumor about JOKER leaving people with masks like hers alone that she created to keep him from suprising her with a sneak attack. Then Tatsuya remembers the sky museum and how Sudou as King Leo set it on fire on the other side where he came from. They arrive in time to catch the start of the fire Tatsuya and Kaede make their way up the stairs and in the various rooms then Tatsuya notices Maya Amano and her party consisting of Tatsuya's brother Katsuya suou Maya's roomate and friend Ulala Serizawa and Baofu a information booker saving the civilians. seeing they have the situation under control Tatsuya and Kaede move through the burning building seeing all the fiery destruction Tatsuya has flashbacks of the first time he did this with his friends.

Tatsuya and Kaede finally make their way to the top and see Sudou with a hostage Tatsuya's best friend Jun Kurosu being held at blade point Kaede runs down stairs with an idea she makes her way to right under where Sudou is standing while avoiding the fires and buring debris then she uses her so called powers and forces the floor to collapse. After a few seconds of waiting Sudou falls through the floor in front of her *You again why do you want to interfere with us* Kaede then picks up a buring piece of rubble and tells him *Because you are a foolish primate who's nothing more than a sad puppet* then she smacks him with buring rubble burning his eye driving him into a frenzy she then hops out a nearby window and using her powers again to soften her landing and runs from the buring museum she wanders the streets of the Kouzan district and meets up with Tatsuya who tells her that Sudou fought them and he died from the battle Kaede thanks Tatsuya and now they will defeat the new group who's risen called the new world order.


End file.
